The Game
by Ares Choi
Summary: Tragedy/No pairing. Cast: SasukeSakura.


**Naruto milik Masashi**

* * *

Kamu terjaga dalam kegelapan, seakan bola matamu telah dicuri oleh seseorang, kamu menggerakan kepalamu yang terasa kaku sekaligus nyeri, hanya detak jantungmu yang dapat terdengar dalam telinga kecilmu. Kamu teringat hal terakhir yang membawamu terbaring di atas lantai lembab berbau kencing curut dan kotoran kecoa ini, sebuah hantaman pada kepalamu yang entah dilakukan oleh siapa.

"Brengsek," makimu dengan segala amarah yang kamu punya.

Keheningan yang kaukira hanya milikmu kini mulai menemui tanda kehidupan lain, suara seorang terengeh-engah terdengar dekat. Lampu kecil dengan pijar kuning suram menyala di kejauhan, satu persatu lampu-lampu yang lebih terang mulai menyala di atas kepalamu. Cahaya yang datang membuat matamu sakit oleh sinarnya, kamu harus melindungi kedua matamu dengan lenganmu yang terborgol.

"Ugh!" Kamu mendengus, merasa kehilangan pijakan dan kebingungan. Kamu melihat ruangan yang mengurungmu ini sama sekali tak menampilkan kenyamanan kamar tidurmu.

Kamu melihat untaian rantai yang melingkari tubuhmu, tangan dan kakimu terborgol dan terlilit rantai yang tersambung pada tiang yang telah menjadi sandaran tubuhmu, saat kamu tak sadarkan diri. Panjang rantai itu terbatas hingga membatasi gerak langkahmu.

Kamu melihat seorang wanita duduk di depanmu dalam kondisi yang sama persis denganmu, wanita itu bernapas dengan kacau, ada ketakutan yang nyata dalam getaran tubuhnya.

Kamu menyadari ekspresi takut yang menempel di wajahmu sama besar dengan wanita di hadapanmu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku di sini?" Wanita itu berbicara dengan suara yang melengking lengkap dengan keinginan untuk menangis yang begitu kuat.

Pertanyaan bodoh. "Apa aku terlihat benar-benar tahu dengan apa yang terjadi," suaramu bertekstur serak dan dihiasi oleh kemarahan. Kesabaranmu telah terkikis.

Sebelum salah satu di antara kalian mulai bersuara lagi, kamu mendengar suara derak perekam suara yang tiba-tiba aktif. Kamu belum sempat melakukan pengamatan pada ruangan yang menyekapmu, memikirkan alasan apa yang membuatmu terkurung telah menyita kewarasanmu. Suara tawa yang keluar dari rekaman itu membuat ketakutanmu semakin terasa hingga ke ujung bulu kudukmu.

Kamu mulai berpikir sedang dipermainkan oleh _psyco_ yang dengan mudah akan mengambil nyawamu dengan segala rasa sakit yang diberikan perlahan. Lambungmu terasa naik, ada rasa muak yang menjalar dalam batang tenggorokanmu. Wajahmu terasa semakin pucat, dan kamu mulai berpikir untuk bisa lepas hidup-hidup.

Dengan bahumu, kaugosok rahangmu yang terasa gatal oleh bulu yang mulai tumbuh.

Pada batang leher, kamu merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat, ada benda asing yang tertanam di sana, kamu melihat wanita bersurai _pink_ di hadapanmu, pada lehernya juga ada benda asing yang sama.

Kamu terus menggerakan lehermu, rasa sakitnya membuatmu berharap untuk bangun, kamu ingin semua yang terjadi kini hanyalah mimpi.

"Selamat datang Uchiha Sasuke." Perekam itu menyebut namamu dengan suara yang telah disamarkan, "Selamat datang juga Haruno Sakura." Kamu menatap wanita di hadapanmu, "Mari kita bermain sebuah _game_ , tenang saja ini akan menjadi seru." Perekam itu terus berkata-kata dengan ide yang tak masuk akal.

Kamu ingat sebuah film yang menampilkan para orang gila yang mempermainkan korbannya dengan sebuah permainan antara hidup dan mati. Tidak ada jalan keluar untuk hidup meskipun kamu mengikuti peraturan yang dibuat si brengsek itu, tapi keinginanmu untuk tetap hidup membuatmu kembali mendengarkan isi rekaman suara itu.

"Ada sebuah _chip_ yang kutanam di sisi leher kalian." Kamu sudah menyadari benda asing itu, untuk permainan bodoh inilah benda itu berguna. Kamu menggeram, matamu dipenuhi oleh kutukan kebencian.

"Kalian berdua memiliki satu kesempatan. Pada saat _chip_ itu mulai aktif kalian memiliki waktu lima menit untuk mencabut salah satu _chip_ yang tertanam dalam leher lawanmu, lalu melemparnya tepat di luar garis merah yang tercetak jelas di lantai. Jika masih ada dua _chip_ yang terpasang dalam garis lingkaran merah yang mengelilingi kalian, maka kedua _chip_ itu akan meledak bersamaan."

Tubuh wanita bernama Sakura itu terlihat semakin gemetaran namun ada kekuatan yang ia sembunyikan dalam tekadnya untuk tetap hidup, kamu tahu wanita itu siap merobek lehermu untuk bisa tetap hidup.

"Mari kita buktikan dengan kepala babi yang berada di antara kalian."

Perekam itu masih terus bicara, kamu mulai memokuskan pandanganmu pada potongan kepala babi yang berada tak jauh darimu, ada pijar kecil berwarna merah yang mulai berkedip-kedip. Tak lama pijar itu menyala, potongan utuh itu tercabik oleh suara ledakan yang menebarkan bau hangus daging.

"Aaaaa ...," suara jeritan wanita di hadapanmu terdengar menakutkan, dalam keputus asaannya wanita itu menangis keras.

"Tolooong ... kumohon tolong aku," Sakura terus berteriak.

"Sebaiknya kaututup mulutmu, _bitch_!" Kekesalanmu sudah di batasnya, mungkin suara wanita itu akan berhenti menjerit jika kamu berhasil merobek lehernya.

"Nah, mari kita mulai permainan ini, kalian punya waktu lima menit. Hidup atau mati silahkan buat pilihanmu. Hahhaa." Perekam itu tak berhenti tertawa.

Gemuruh pada jantungmu terpompa dengan cepat, kamu dan wanita di hadapanmu mulai saling melangkah semakin dekat berpikir untuk saling merobek leher lawan masing-masing. Kamu merasakan adrenalin dalam darahmu mulai terpacu, kamu atau wanita di hadapanmu yang akan mati.

Kamu menemukan dirimu seperti ayam yang siap mematuk, dengan kaki dan tangan terbelenggu membuatmu tak bisa bergerak luas. Begitu juga dengan lawanmu, tapi wanita di hadapanmu terlihat mulai menggila. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menerjangmu dan menindihmu lalu menempatkan gigi tajamnya pada lehermu, ia mulai menggigit dan mencabik lehermu. Kamu merasakan pedih dan sakit dalam waktu bersamaan ada suara teriakan yang keluar dari bibirmu.

"Jalang sialan," makimu. Lalu dengan tanpa sungkan kamu membalik tubuh langsing wanita yang mulai mencabik tubuhmu itu, dan membenturkan kepalamu tepat di hidung mancungnya. Darah mengalir deras dari kedua lubang hidung wanita itu. Kamu kembali berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, lalu menendang dengan keras perut wanita jalang itu, dia menggeram dan mulai menangis.

Ini sebuah pilihan antara kamu atau dia, dan kamu merasa perlu untuk bertahan hidup. Ada darah yang mengalir dari lehermu yang tercabik lalu mulai menetes ke bawah kakimu. Kamu tak pernah membayangkan akan mengambil nyawa orang lain untuk mempertahankan hidupmu.

Kamu menyadari bukan hanya dirimu yang ingin tetap hidup, wanita di hadapanmu kembali bergerak dan menyerudukmu sekuat tenaga dengan kepalanya, tepat ke arah perutmu. Tubuhmu terdorong hingga membentur tiang di belakangmu, wanita itu kembali mengunyah daging lehermu memenuhi mulutnya dengan darahmu lalu menarik _chip_ di lehermu dengan keras, seperti ada batang tenggorokanmu yang ikut keluar saat wanita itu mengeluarkan benda sialan itu. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia meludahkan benda itu keluar garis merah yang sudah di tentukan.

Wanita itu tak lagi sanggup berdiri, ia berlutut dengan seringai kemenangan di wajahnya. Kamu memandang tak percaya dengan perjuangan wanita di hadapanmu, sebuah seringai keangkuhan kautampilkan untuk detik-detik terakhirnya.

"Gerakan yang hebat," katamu dengan tawa pelan yang terdengar mengerikan.

Kamu mulai menghitung mundur waktu yang tersisa, "Lima ... Empat ... Tiga ... Dua ..." Sebelum hitungan ke satu kepala bersurai _pink_ itu meledak dengan tragis.

End.


End file.
